gamepediafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Categoria:Chefes de cuphead
The root pack é um grupo de vegetais chamados Moe tato,Psycarrot e Weepy. moe tato é uma batata enorme de cor amarelo-escuro,psycarrot é uma cenoura enorme de cor laranja e weepy é uma cebola enorme de nariz roxo de cor amarelo-alaranjado. moe tato é raivoso,psycarrot é esquisito e weepy é medroso.eles aparecem no nível botanic panic!. cada um é uma fase. no desenvolvimento do jogo,Weepy não fazia parte do grupo,mas sim uma beterraba chamada Betty beet. depois de ser substituída por weepy, teria um quarto membro, um rabanete chamado Radish. existe uma página na versão de PC que dá para adicionar o Radish no jogo. ele apareceria segundo o estado emocional de weepy. se weepy estivesse sorrindo,ele brotaria do chão e lutaria no lugar de weepy. Goopy le grande é uma gosma azul com nariz vermelho. ele é muito narcisista,no entanto tem um pouco de respeito,pois antes da batalha começar ele tira o chapéu pro jogador. ele aparece no nível ruse of an ooze.em sua primeira fase ele é uma gosma pequena,na segunda ele é uma gosma grande e na última ele é uma lápide com seu rosto com cara de bravo. no trailer de 2013 teria uma fase em que Goopy se duplicaria.isso foi removido no jogo por causa da dificuldade. o nível de Goopy é basicamente um tutorial para os jogadores aprenderem a se esquivar e usar os ataques. Hilda berg é um dirigível humanoide.ela usa um vestido de diferentes tons de vermelho. ela é muito irritante quando o assunto é irritar os seus inimigos.ela aparece no nível treatenin zeppelin. na primeira fase que ela parece uma humana sentada numa nuvem,na segunda ela é um avião usando monociclo,e na última ela é uma meia-lua. o nível de Hilda berg é um dos níveis mais difíceis da inkwell isle one. Cagney carnation é um craveiro com pétalas de diferentes tons de laranja.ele gosta de pegar seus inimigos quando estão desprevidos. ele aparece no nível floral fury.em sua primeira fase ele é um craveiro magro e em sua última ele é um craveiro musculoso com olhos semelhantes á discos. há um erro em sua tela de morte,onde ele está com as pétalas amarelas,como a cabeça. Ribby e Croaks são dois sapos.Ribby é verde,baixo e gordo e Croaks é marrom,alto e magro. desde crianças foram grandes lutadores. eles aparecem no nível clip joint calamity.em suas 2 primeiras fases eles são 2 sapos. em sua última fase eles são uma máquina caça-níquel com símbolos:touro,tigre e cobra. na forma de máquina caça-níquel teria um símbolo não ultilizado de demônio. Baronesa von bon bon é uma baronesa.tem um grupo de minichefes: lord gob packer, kernel von pop,muffsky chernikov,sargento gumbo gumbull e sir waffington III.ela aparece no nível sugarland shimmy. na luta contra gob packer só aparece o quebra-queixo amarelo na tela de morte. Beppi o palhaço é um palhaço humanoide.sempre faz charadas. ele aparece no nível carnival kerfuffle. tem um carrinho bate-bate,um cavalo de carrossel,cães de bexiga,patos de papelão e pinguins.em sua primeira fase ele dirige seu carrinho bate-bate.em sua segunda ele entra dentro de uma máquina inflável e vira um homem-balão.em sua terceira volta ao normal,mas montando em um cavalo de carrossel.em sua última fase vira um carrossel. Djimmi o grande é um gênio da lâmpada.trata seus inimigos brincando.ele aparece no nível pyramid peril.em sua primeira fase ele é um gênio laranja e musculoso.em sua segunda ele é um monte de pilares,em sua terceira ele entra dentro de um sarcófago.em sua quarta ele invoca uma versão marionete do cuphead:puphead.em sua última ele fica gigante. Grim matchstick é um dragão verde.gosta de assustar seus inimigos.ele aparece no nível fiery floric.em sua primeira fase ele é um dragão voando,em sua segunda ele fica com a língua muito comprida que sai bolas de fogo mal educadas.em sua última ele fica com três cabeças. Wally warbles é um pássaro cuco.é muito agressivo.ele aparece no nível aviary action!. em sua primeira fase ele é um pássaro dentro de um cuco onde só sua cabeça,seu pescoço,suas asas e suas pernas são visíveis.em sua segunda,o filho dele que é muito inteligente luta por ele.em sua última ele fica todo depenado numa maca com 2 pássaros médicos o carregando. Rumor honeybottoms é uma abelha rainha.ela aparece no nível honeycomb herald.em sua primeira fase uma abelha policial luta por ela.em sua segunda suas pernas não são visíveis.em sua terceira fase ela vira um avião. Capitão brineybeard é um pirata.aparece no nível shootin n lootin. ele é brigão.em sua primeira fase ele está em sima de seu barco(que estranhamente tem rosto). na última seu barco o empurra dele,fazendo-o cair no oceano e vira uma criatura parecida com um narval e luta por ele. Sally stageplay é uma atriz.gosta muito de atenção.aparece no nível dramatic fanatic.em sua primeira fase ela segura um guarda-sol.na segunda,também.em sua terceira fase um recorte de papelão de demônio dela segurado por fãs .em sua última fase ela vira um anjo. Werner werman é um rato castanho soldado.ele aparece no nível murine corps.também é um bom mecânico.em sua primeira fase ele está no seu tanque de guerra(que é feito de rodas de madeira,um elástico,uma tábua de madeira velha e uma lata de sopa). em sua segunda, seu tanque é destruído e umas partes voam para longe:o elástico e metade da lata de sopa. ele também fica gravemente ferido.em sua última fase o gato robô dele o coloca dentro dele e fica o controlando. Robô do dr. kahl é um robô.ele aparece no nível junkward jive.ele tem um coração e sentimentos.em sua primeira fase ele é um robô gigante.em sua segunda seu corpo destrói e sua cabeça,com defeito,vai voando até você.em sua última,revela o dr. kahl dentro de sua cabeça. Cala maria é uma sereia.aparece no nível high seas hi-jinx.ela é muito animada. em sua primeira fase,ela é uma sereia de cor lavanda com 2 cicatrizes e um sutiã de conchas.em sua segunda fase ela vira uma sereia medusa com pele verde clara e seu sutiã vira de algas.em sua última ela seu corpo inteiro,menos a cabeça vira pedra. Expresso fantasma é um trem mal-assombrado.eles aparecem no nível railroad wrath.todos os membros têm prazer de te derrotar.em sua primeira fase você luta com o fantasma cego.na segunda você luta com o t-bone.na terceira você luta com os irmãos chama.em sua última,você luta com a cabeça do trem. King dice é um dado.aparece no nível all bets are off.é muito arrogante.cada fase tem um espaço com seus servos: Tropa embreagada Chips bettigan Sr.wheezy Pip e Dot Hopus pocus Phear lap Pirouletta Mangosteen Sr.chimes Sua própria fase O diabo é o dono do cassino.aparece no nível one hell of a time.tem atitudes imorais.em sua primeira fase ele está sentado num trono segurando um cetro com pelo preto.em sua segunda ele é gigante com pelo vermelho.